CindyElla
by CherryxDarling
Summary: Cindy Vortex is nothing like Cinderella. Her mother is getting remarried, her so-called "Prince Charming" already has a girlfriend and there are no godmothers in sight. AU.
1. Rudy Gonzalez

_**Cindy-Ella**_

_**Prologue: Rudy Gonzalez**_

_**--**_

"You're _late_."

It was the first thing I heard when I walked into the house. No, "Hello, how was your day?" or "Would you like anything to eat after your long, hard day at school?" or even a "How are you?" Parents. Psh. They don't know how much their own children have to put up with.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my backpack on the floor next to the couch and slipped off my shoes. "Sorry, I was talking to Libby."

My mother strolled into the room, dressed in an elegant black pin-stripe suit and two-inch high heels. Her dark hair was pulled up in a classic twist and she was applying lipstick while peering into a compact mirror. "Libby?"

I stared at her for a moment. "_Libby_, mother. My best friend…since kindergarten. You see her everyday. Libby, Libby, Libby-"

"Oh, alright. The girl with the dark skin and headphones on all the time?"

"That would be the one."

"Ah." She snapped the compact shut and smiled with me with newly made-up lips. "I have an interview!" She squealed.

I forced a smile to my face. "Good for you mom…uh, where?"

"I'm going to be a secretary at that one law office downtown."

"Secretary? At a law office?" I asked, incredulous. I swear, that woman changes careers every other week. Last month, she had been working as a yoga trainer at the local gym, and the week before that she had worked at a _pet store_; coming home everyday smelling like dog food and bird crap. Forgive me, but it was just a _little_ strange seeing her with make-up on and wearing stilettos.

She narrowed her eyes at my. "Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

I held up my hands in surrender and shook my head. "No, nothing at all. I was just wondering what the perks are of being a secretary in the first place." I shrugged.

"I'll have you know that I know _plenty_ of people who have jobs as being a secretary. And they enjoy it a _lot_." She defended, striding into the room completely and grabbing her purse off the table beside the couch.

"Uh, since when do you know people who are secretaries? Everyone you know are either rich and snobby company owners or apartment living pet freaks. Since when are you _in-between_?" I laughed.

She glared at me. "Since now." She sniffed.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah, whatever. Good luck."

Her attitude changing just like that, she smiled brightly at me. "Thank you, sweetheart. Now, there are leftovers in the fridge when you get hungry and make sure the doors are locked so no one comes into the house in the middle of the night and steals our stuff." She walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Uh, mom…we live in Retroville. No one does burglaries anymore. And just how long is this _interview_ going to take?" I asked suspiciously, crossing my arms.

Her eyes shifted nervously, smiling at me before turning away and striding to the door. "I might meet up with a few friends afterward." She replied stiffly.

"Friends."

"Yes, _friends_. I have friends, Cynthia."

I cringed. Why couldn't she just call me Cindy, like everyone else? "Friends." I said again, in the same flat voice.

She sighed and turned to me angrily. "I'm meeting up with Mike."

Ah, the answer I was trying to get in the first place. _Mike_. Mike the CEO of that one-company-no-one-knows-about. Mike the Rich Guy. Mike the Red Convertible Owner. Mike, the buff, tall, handsome, _mysterious_ MAN. Mike, the "love of my mother's life." Mike, Mike, Mike…

"I don't like him."

My mother just smiled at me wearily. "I'm sorry, honey. I wish I could convince you otherwise. But I'm in love with him, darling; I simply cannot give him up." I could practically see the hearts fill up in her eyes. Disgusting. "I won't be too late!" She waved to me and opened the front door, stepping onto the porch before glancing back at me meaningfully. "And Cynthia?"

I raised a brow. "Yes?"

"_No boys._"

I glared at her.

"Just leave, mother!"

--

All my life, I had been treated like an adult.

When I was 9, I was left home alone for the first time. My mom had gone to a party, and the babysitter was _supposed_ to show up right after she left…

…but she had never shown up. Since I had no way of contacting anyone but the fire department and the police station, but I had decided that I could take care of myself, instead of forcing my mother to come home. I hadn't like authority then, and I still don't enjoy those stupid assemblies police officers do every year warning us about "drugs" and "rapers" and "murderers" and etc, etc, etc.

Anyway, I had taken a closed bag of potato chips and ate the whole thing in one sitting. I watched all those late night re-runs The Cosby Show and Little House on the Prairie. I thought the whole experience was fun, and looking back, I realized how _responsible_ I was at 9. Any other nine-year-old would've freaked out, or tore up the whole house. But no, I had even went to bed before 10:30.

And the next morning, my mom was sleeping in her bed, hungover and dazed, while I went about my usual Saturday routine.

She never knew what had happened.

And I never told.

But back then I thought it was normal for parents to leave their children home alone to find themselves things to eat and ways to entertain themselves. But of course, it wasn't normal, it was good parenting, and it probably wasn't even legal. And my mom _was_ a good mom; she was just clueless and naïve and absent-minded. She got pregnant at a young age, and married even younger. Divorced by age 24, and countless boyfriends and flings afterwards.

Until she met Mike, that is.

In some ways, Mike had changed her life for the good. She didn't go out and drink as often, and at least she was _working_; our electricity hadn't been shut off due to unpaid bills in months. Sure, she hadn't gone to college. But she could definitely hold her own in the business world. And she really seemed to be happy with Mike, whether I liked him or not.

To me, Mike was just another nameless one-night stand. I expected him to disappear down the road in his flashy car any day now, leaving my mother heartbroken and miserable, just like every man before him. He was a little sleazy and way too smooth; always trying to buy me over with unwanted gifts and comments. He was shady, though, I could just feel it.

I wouldn't be surprised if he had three other clueless, sweet, absent-minded girlfriends other than my dearest mother.

And that little fact would break her fragile heart.

So yes, in a way, _I_ have been the adult in my family. The mature one. The caretaker. And I was _used_ to it. It was my role; and I was the worrier, the responsible one, the dependable one.

But when is it _my_ turn to be a teenager?

--

"Ah, we have a new kid here! His name is-"

"Wait, don't me. It's Rudy Gonzalez, and he's a foreign exchange student from…hm, Mexico City? No, wait; Madrid."

Libby stared at me for a moment with a confused expression on her face. It was between fourth and fifth period, right after Biology II and before Calculus. I had just been switching books at my locker when Libby had run up to me, too excited and talking way too fast. She narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head. "Uh, no…where do you come _up_ with this stuff?" She asked, incredulous.

I just shrugged and slammed my locker. "I spend a lot of time alone." I smiled, a little bitter.

She sighed and her hands on her hips. "_Anyway_, as I was saying; we have a new kid and his name is Jimmy." She nodded her head firmly, looking satisfied.

I forced a smile. "Uh, great, I guess…?" I snorted.

Libby frowned. "Well the guy's a genius! Or at least, that's what I've _heard_."

"You hear a lot of things." I argued.

"So? Most of them are true…" She trailed off when she saw the "are you effing kidding me?" look on my face. "Alright, most of them _aren't_ true. But this one is! Um, he moved in right across from you, didn't you notice?"

I paused. "Huh? Across the street?"

"That would be the one."

"Shit, how come I didn't notice?" That was beyond stupid of me.

Libby shrugged. "Hey, you're busy. New job and all. School. I can't blame ya I guess." She waved to me before running in the opposite direction, to her next class.

I sighed and shook my head, starting on my way towards Calculus. Wonderful. Just _wonderful_.

--

I hated getting new neighbors. The house right across from mine had been vacant for years, and it was very strange for me not to notice the obvious renovations that had been done and the moving vans parked in the street. Busy? Hell, I'm not _that_ busy.

The last time I had gotten new neighbors, it had been the people who live right next to me; the Hendersons. And boy, were they _annoying_. A family of four, all cute and happy together when they moved in. I figured life wouldn't change much after they moved in, but of course I was WRONG. The two kids, Caitlin and Jake, were the most destructive, annoying, and disturbing children I knew. And that was saying a lot.

They played loud music, trespassed into our yard, rang our door bell and ran, knocked on my window in the middle of the night, etc, etc. It was beyond aggravating. The parents didn't teach any discipline whatsoever, and they got away with whatever they wanted.

Plus, my mother was either not home or completely oblivious; so she didn't do anything about it. And who is going to listen to a 16-year-old high school student, when I myself am guilty of playing music too loudly? But whatever. I'm not as bad as them.

Anyway, I'm just hoping that these neighbors aren't as annoying or irritating, but I have a feeling I'll get a break this time.

But I hope I didn't just jinx myself.

And I was walking home, a little disappointed over not seeing the new kid in _any_ of my classes or even lunch (I was one of the smartest people in school; so every class I had was honors or advanced. Where was this guy; if he was a genius, hm?). I stopped just in front of my house on the sidewalk, watching with interest as the movers hauled tables and lamps and chairs into the house, one by one.

But what _really_ caught my eye was the tiny little shed beside the house, and the boy who was inspecting it. At least, it _looked_ like he was inspecting it, by the way he was opening the door and closing it, walking around inside before coming back _outside_ and running his hand along the wood.

What a strange person.

I hadn't even noticed that I had started walking towards their house, almost instinctively. Like I was just _gravitating_ towards him. Bad, bad thought. I didn't even know this guy.

And you guys think that if I even noticed myself walking across the street that I would notice the car heading down the road at about 65 mph?

--

**Um, we'll how this goes. It's a little different. I probably should update **_**password accepted**_**, but I had to write this. The title "Cindy-Ella" isn't even mine; it's the title of a real book. **

**A book I haven't even read, but a book all the same.**

**Full summary:**

**There are no evil stepsisters. Just the Ice Queen, that-one-guy-who-seems-unattainable, The Other Guy Who Won't Let Go, one frustrating mother, and a broken heart. This is no fairy-tale, just one painful reality trip.**


	2. Scrapes and Bruises

_**Cindy-Ella**_

_**Chapter One: Scrapes and Bruises**_

**--**

_Ouch._

Concrete?

Yes, that hurts sometimes. Especially when some random dude just slammed you into the sidewalk, which is completely made up of concrete, saving you just as you were about to get hit by a car doing…hm, say 65 mph?

So. Now that I was sprawled fabulously on the painful sidewalk, with Random Dude totally on top of me --

-- well, this is awkward.

At the moment, all I could really think about was my stinging hand and wrist. I was also wondering why I hadn't gotten knocked out from the impact of me hitting the sidewalk with such force, but it didn't matter that much. I was conscious, wasn't I?

I paid no mind to Random Dude at this one moment, and I finally opened my eyes to the glaring sun in the sky right above me. I was a tad bit dizzy, and then I found the total solution to my most recent wonderings:

Random Dude had not only saved me from being squashed like a bug on the pavement, but he had saved me a concussion as well by smartly putting his hand behind my head to soften the impact.

How nice of him.

And now, I decided that it was probably time to pay attention to Random Dude's "Are you okay" questions, because they were starting to annoy me. He also wouldn't let go of me, either.

Well. At least have the decency to not take advantage of a lady when she's not paying attention, Mister Touchy-Feely.

"_Are. You. Okay?"_ Mister Touchy-Feely/Random Dude was getting impatient now, hm?

Stupidface.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, attempting to sit up quickly. But _of course_, there was that stupid hand pushing me down again. I groaned slightly and glared up at Random Dude.

And _woah_.

Um, has heaven sent me an angel from above?

Because not only was this boy _smoking_, but he really did have the nicest eyes I've seen in a LONG time. Sure, his head and hair was shaped a little strangely, but the look of his hair just made me wanna run my fingers through it.

(_Does Random Dude condition?)_

And then there was his eyes, his pretty amazing wonderful nice and shiny blue eyes that kind of reminded me of my blanket that I had when I was little which I happen to _still_have but it's all dirty and shrunk so I don't even use it anymore. But still.

He was hotter than a popsicle sitting in the sun in the middle of _June_.

But hey, enough about that.

I won't let Random Dude's boyish charm and good looks keep me from my original goal.

Wait…what was --

-- oh yes, getting up from the ground.

That would be the one.

I sighed and shook my head, not looking away from Pretty Boy's (he has a new name, now) _pretty_ eyes. "It's alright. You can let me up now."

Hesitantly, Pretty Boy stood up quickly, dusting off his jeans (nice fitting jeans, very nice fitting jeans-) before putting his hand out to help me up.

A gentlemen, a hottie, a lifesaver.

What next?

I took his offered hand a little nervously, trying to ignore the tiny little prickling feeling I got in the pit of my stomach. I just almost got killed. Why was I thinking about Pretty Boy's prettiness and not my own health?

Oh yeah, because I'm a teenage girl.

I stood on the sidewalk a little awkwardly, glancing down at my wrist and hand. Yuck. I had somehow scraped my right hand, and now I was bleeding. I should wash that out --

"Hi, I'm Jimmy."

So, Pretty Boy has a _real_name. I looked up at him sharply, my eyes drifting warily to his outstretched hand. Who shook hands anymore?

I stuck my uninjured one out, shaking his hand bewilderedly. "I'm…Cindy."

(_This is the start of something wonderful, isn't it?)_

(**Shut up, self.**)

I smiled a little. This was strange. "Um…thanks…for…saving my life." I blushed a little.

Pretty Boy laughed (he has a nice laugh), and shrugged. "You obviously weren't paying very much attention…but you're welcome. It's no big deal."

Psh, _no big deal_? Who was this guy kidding?

My eyes shifted around nervously. "So…"

This was awkward. Shit.

"You should probably get that cleaned up…" Pretty Boy pointed to my right hand. Oh yeah, that.

"Um, you're right. I guess I'll see you around, then…"

"Where do you live?"

My head shot up, and I found that he was smiling.

Oohhh, this was a good sign, right?

"Oh, I just live right there." I pointed to my own house, which just so happened to be right behind me.

Pretty Boy - maybe I should start using his real name - looked past me and his eyes widened in realization. "You're _that_ Cindy!"

I was in shock for a moment, speechless. How did he know who I even was? "I guess so…what do you mean?"

"The realtor who sold us our house told us about all our neighbors." My slight panic subsided at his explanation.

"Oh, okay…um."

The situation just got awkward. Again.

"Well, I was going to invite you in to my house, but since you live right there I guess you can take care of that yourself…"

I tried not to let my upset and disappointment show on my face and in my eyes.

I just nodded, and turned around, walking towards my front door. "Thanks again!"

Bitch.

--

"He was _gorgeous_, Libby."

"Well no freaking duh. I was trying to tell you that during school today but you obviously weren't listening, now were you?" Libby scolded me. We were talking on the phone, and I was sitting on the bench beside my window in my room. I could see Pretty Boy's house, all lit up and almost alive, across the street, perfectly.

"Sorry. Anyway, he _did_ save my life…but he's not…I don't know."

"He's just not up to your standards. Psh, the guy saves your _life_ and you just diss him." I could practically see her rolling her eyes on the other line.

I gasped dramatically. "Oh, shut up! I did NOT diss him. He's the one dissed _me_ by saying he was _going to invite me into his house but then changing his mind!_"

"GOSH WOMAN DON'T YELL INTO THE PHONE."

"…Sorry."

"Ha - whatever. It's alright. But just give it time, dear. He'll come around. And hopefully, you will too. Anyway, I gotta go. Later!"

"Bye." I hung up, and sighed. Great. This whole situation was just great.

I heard a little dinging noise, and I turned my head to look at my laptop, which was sitting out and open on desk on the other side of my room. I probably had an e-mail…hopefully an IM.

I got up and turned to face the window fully, watching the top right corner window for a few seconds, mesmerized by the shadows inside of it. Was that Pretty Boy's room?

Shaking my head, I shut the blinds and walked over my computer.

**New IM at 10:40 p.m., Saturday October 11****th**** from:**

**James: **Hey.

_What the…? Who is JAMES?_

I frowned and sat down, typing.

**C: **Hi…who is this?

**James: **It's James.

**C: **Well _obviously. _But I don't know any James.

**James: **You do.

**C: **No…I'm pretty sure I don't.

**James: **Oh, you'll find out eventually.

**C: **What kind of answer is that? What if I decide to block you?

**James: **You're not that cruel, are you?

**C: **Actually, I am.

**James: **I'm asking you to find some kindness in your dark, black heart for me, and please don't block me. Please?

**C: **Uh…yeah, whatever. I won't. For now…

**James: **Thanks.

**C: **Sure, no -- wait, I have another IM. Hold on.

I knew that this James kid was a freak, but I guessed that I really had nothing to lose by not blocking him. Unless he decided to track me down, kidnap and murder me.

That would be bad.

But anyway, I really _did_ have another IM, by none other than…

The Ex.

_Shiiiiiit Mother Fucker Bitch!_

Excuse my French.

The Ex's real name was Chase Angel - and an angel he definitely was not - but that hardly mattered. We dated for a whole 7 and a half months, and then he just randomly decided he needed a _break_.

Of course, I was heartbroken, confused, angry, sad, and depressed during those few weeks (_months_) after the break-up. But the actual break-up had been about 6 months ago, and I was slowly but surely getting over it. And just as I woke up one morning and my first thought wasn't _him_ and my fucking broken heart, then of course that made it the _perfect_ time for him to contact me.

It makes me pretty angry. I mean, he had never given me much reason for why he wanted to break up in the first place. And after that, he ignored me until I stopped bothering him.

I think The Ex is sadistic, in a way. He _wants_ me to be in love with him, but he doesn't care to love me back.

I hate people like that.

So the best choice right now would be to _block _the mother-effer, but I wanted to be the bigger person.

Unfortunately for me…

**New IM at 10:50 p.m. on Saturday October 11th from:  
**

**the chase-ter: **hey babe.

**C: **…what? And don't call me babe.

_But that doesn't mean I can't be a bitch to him. Ahahahahaha --_

**the chase-ter: **aw, don't be like that, honey.

**C: **Don't be like _what?_Don't call me honey, either.

**the chase-ter: **you're acting like you hate me. Don't do that.

**C: **Newsflash, Chase…

**the chase-ter: **don't lie to yourself, or me. It's not working and you know it.

I was so angry I could've slapped him in the face.

Really.

But this was the internet world, not the real one. So I couldn't.

**James: **Cindy?

_This guy knows my name, too?_

**C: **Yeah, sorry. I'm having an issue at the moment.

**James: **Care to share? I'm a good listener.

**C: **Eh…I don't know…

**James: **It's okay, you don't have to…

**C: **But you understand why, right?

**James: **Sure.

**C: **Good. Because I don't know you and this is just weird. Why are you messaging me, anyways?

**James: **It's a secret.

**C: **…a secret…

**James: **A well-kept secret.

**C: **Well, I've just decided I'd rather not know. But yes, I have to go.

**James: **Alright. Bye, Cindy.

**C: **Bye…James.

FREAAAAK.

**the chase-ter: **hey, where did you go?

--

Pretty Boy was spoken for.

It was the-day-after-I-almost-died, and I was sitting in History.

I hadn't even noticed until just now that Pretty Boy was even _in_ this class, until right this second, and as I looked over at him, I saw some dark haired girl sitting right beside him, smiling and looking into his eyes.

PDA IS NOT OKAY.

I mean, I didn't know _for sure_ that she was his girlfriend, but it looked pretty obvious from this angle. She would touch his arm or hand every once in awhile, trying to make it look casual. She had this certain look in her eye that said --

DAMN IT.

Sucks to be me, right about now, doesn't it?

I know I've seen that girl around, too. It's not like she's new, like Pretty Boy. But for some reason, I couldn't seem to remember her name…

"Adrienne."

I spun around wildly, almost knocking my book off my desk. "What?"

Libby smirked at me. "You're so obvious, you know that?"

I frowned. "…shut up."

She laughed shortly, glancing at the teacher, who was still boring the whole class to tears with his lecture. "Adrienne Belvidere. She's a junior, smart, pretty, a cheerleader. She's Jimmy's girlfriend of seven months."

I blinked. Once, twice. "Do you know _everything_?"

Libby shot me a mysterious look. "Maybe…"

I paused. "You knew this…last night?"

She froze, quickly looking down at her paper. "I didn't want to burst your bubble." She admitted quietly.

I turned back around and faced the teacher.

Damn the world.

--

"What do you mean we're moving?"

My mother sighed and rubbed her temples.

Alright, this is how the entire story goes:

I come home, all moody and irritated by the latest events, to find my mother sitting at the kitchen table, grinning and barely able to conceal her excitement. I'm a little apprehensive, of course, because when my mother gets excited it usually means something that's good for her but not good for _me._

And in this case, nothing was different.

"Yes, moving."

"TO FREAKING WHERE?"

"Cindy, don't yell!"

I glared at her, and she just glared back.

I could not even believe this. It's not like I haven't moved before…we have, a lot. But we've lived in Retroville for almost 3 years now, and I had made friends. And stuff.

After a few more moments of silence, my mother took a deep breath; "Mike asked me to marry him."

Oh, so this is _Mike's_ fault. SHIT, Mike!

I hate you.

"So why do we have to move?"

"Phil just got a job in Salt Lake City."

"SALT LAKE CITY?! WHAT THE HELL PHIL IS SO DUMB I DON'T SEE WHY YOU WOULD WANNA MARRY HIM ANY-"

"Cynthia!" Her voice was dangerous sounding, so I shut up. For now…

"I am _not_ moving." I muttered, scooting my chair back and standing up defiantly.

"Oh, Cynthia, don't be so ridiculous -"

"I'll show _you _ridiculous!"

I was already stomping up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door in the classic teenage rebellion style.

As of now, my life sucked.

I mean, harder then it already did before. Because let's face it guys…my life was nothing special in the first place.

Oh and kids, I'm not about ready to commit suicide. Nope. I'm not _that_ dramatic.

But the only thing I could think of at this particular moment, with all my confusion, anger, irritation, and sadness…is just climbing out of my window with some money and the bare necessities…and running away?

Wow, this so isn't me.

_It's only temporary_, I thought to myself. _It doesn't matter if it's only temporary_.

I was wrong, of course.

I was always wrong.

--

**Gah, I don't like the ending. Is it just me, or are my chapters getting longer? Sweeet. It's been a long time, I know. I've just been busy. I has a new dog! XENA THE WARRIOR PRINCESS-DOG. (:**

**Reviews, perhaps?**


	3. Mermaid

_**Cindy-Ella**_

_**Chapter Two: Mermaid**_

* * *

_Cindy's POV._

_You're ultimately dumb, _my mind was telling me. _STUPID STUPID STUPID!_

And I was, in a way.

I had just received horrible news, and I was running away. Like…literally, running away from home. I had just packed a bag, snuck out my window, climbed down the gutter (and almost broke my ankle when I fell!), and just walked off.

Seriously, what was I _thinking_?

I don't know either. I don't like this feeling. Like I'm doing something I know I shouldn't be, but then again I want to do this because either way I know my life will be screwed so it doesn't really matter.

That feeling. You know what I mean?

No?

That's okay. I'm just rambling.

And now, I watched the light in the very top corner of Pretty Boy's house flicker off, making the house seem more desolate. I sighed, and just kept walking forward. I wasn't stopping to stare anymore.

It was at this moment when I decided to think back to my favorite movie when I was a little girl, The Little Mermaid. I mean, who wouldn't want to be a mermaid? You could live in the water, talk with all the fish and undersea life, and being a mermaid…wouldn't you have a beautiful singing voice?

Ahem. Anyway.

Ariel, the mermaid herself, wished to be somewhere else, didn't she? On land. She wanted to see what the world was like outside of her sheltered home…

Maybe that's how I felt. Maybe I was sick of everything…my mother, Mike, school, Chase. It's not like life was too difficult for me to handle.

No. That wasn't it at all.

It was just that I wanted something _different_.

I couldn't help but smile a little.

Is it time for an adventure?

* * *

Those city, public buses you always see in movies or hear about from your friends are always different than what you think.

The bus I was riding in right now was taking me to a big city; possibly Houston. I hadn't bothered to read or hear where the bus was heading to. I just paid for the ticket, and got on…

I got a sudden idea, pulling the ticket out of my pocket and reading it.

Houston? No. Dallas? Nope. Not even Galveston? Not a chance.

My mouth dropped open.

_Las Vegas?_

* * *

There were several problems with the fact that I had accidentally on purpose bought a bus ticket to Las freaking Vegas, one of them being the fact that I was only 17. I couldn't even buy cigarettes!

I mean, not that I wanted to smoke, or anything. It was just that, if I couldn't buy those, I couldn't buy alcohol. I couldn't get into half of the places I would want to go without being at least 21 years of age.

I also didn't have enough money. I blew most of my money on some food and the ticket; where was I supposed to stay? What was I supposed to eat?

The adrenaline and bubbly feeling I had just a few hours ago upon my leaving was completely gone. It had now been replaced with worry, regret, and anger.

I was worried about finding a place to stay, for one thing. I was worried about money. I didn't know one thing about going to a bright, alive, and potentially dangerous place like Las Vegas. I also regretted leaving my safe, comfortable house in the _first_ place. I was angry with myself, for being so difficult and hard-headed and _ridiculous_ and so freaking crazy.

Why did I run away, again? What was _wrong _with me?

Oh, yeah. I was moving. My "safe, comfortable" house would no longer be my own soon, anyways.

_Running away had been your last option, remember? _I thought.

Staring out the dark, sad window, I sighed hopelessly.

There was no turning back now.

I couldn't go home.

* * *

_Regular POV; back in Retroville._

"You're Jimmy, right?" Libby slid into the seat beside him casually and easily, a small smile on her face.

Jimmy looked up at her curiously, before glancing around.

He was in Chemistry II, just working quietly on the worksheet they had just been given. He was almost done, actually.

The worksheet was easy for him, after all.

Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Libby just shrugged, still smiling. "Oh, just…me. I'm Libby Folfax, nice to meet you." She nodded at him, and stuck out her hand.

He stared at her for a moment, before sticking out his hand and shook hers. "Likewise."

There was a small moment of silence between them. "I'm Cindy Vortex's best friend."

More silence.

"Cindy? Like my neighbor? That Cindy?" He was slightly surprised.

Libby just raised a brow at him. "The only Cindy in this school, yes."

"Oh."

That's all he could think of to say.

"Do you know where she is?"

"What?"

"Cindy. Do you know where she is?"

Jimmy glanced around again. "No…is she supposed to be in this class?"

Libby shot him a knowing, mocking smile. "Yes. I'm sitting in her seat right now."

He froze. "You don't know where she is?"

"Nope."

"Maybe she's sick."

"I called her house, you know, to check and see if she wanted me to bring her homework home with me for her, right?" She paused, and he nodded in understanding. "Her mother answered. It seems that Cindy disappeared last night, just out of nowhere. No note or anything. I was just wondering, since you're her neighbor, if you saw her anytime last night, by any chance?"

Jimmy could feel his own eyes widen noticeably. "Wait, Cindy just vanished?"

Libby didn't move.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her since yesterday…"

"Yesterday was Monday."

"Indeed it was."

"You saw her yesterday…?"

"Yesterday, right after school. Not anytime after then."

"Oh…not when it got dark? Nothing strange?"

"Sorry, no. I was with -"

"Adrienne, right?"

Jimmy paused, and looked at her straight on. "How'd you know?"

She shrugged. "Just a wild guess."

He decided to ignore the comment altogether. "You have no idea where she went, huh?"

Libby shook her head.

"I'll tell you if I see something, or find anything out."

Libby smiled gratefully, and Jimmy suddenly noticed the slight sad, worried look in her eyes.

"I'd appreciate that." She whispered, and slid out of Cindy's seat as easily as she came in, leaving it empty and desolate, looking strange to him.

Jimmy looked the other way, towards the window, and caught the eye of Adrienne, who was sitting just by the window to his left.

She smiled at him, though she looked a little suspicious. He smiled back, whole-heartedly, as not to make things worse. She must've gotten suspicious about Libby just randomly sitting next to him and talking to him.

Adrienne was an insecure, jealous person. She didn't like it when other girls talked to Jimmy, and she didn't like Libby.

She also didn't like Cindy.

Jimmy had mentioned Cindy once or twice, just passing comments about his "new neighbor" and how he had saved her from that passing car on the first day they met --

And of course, Adrienne Belvidere felt naturally threatened.

Jimmy had never saved _her_ life, after all.

But Adrienne just shook her head, smiling a bit at her foolishness. Jimmy loved her.

_Don't be so silly, _she chided herself. _She's just his neighbor, after all._

* * *

_Regular POV; back with Cindy._

Cindy sighed, glancing around at the people sitting near her on the train.

There was an old man, who had previously been reading the daily paper, but had fallen asleep with his head slumped forward, his bald spot and floppy white hair (that had been pathetically combed over to cover the bald spot, of course) moving with every deep breath.

Sitting across from her was a young woman, probably less than 10 years older than herself. She had slightly torn and stained clothes and shoes that looked less than comfortable, and her hair was slightly mussed and greasy. The woman only had one small bag, sitting in her lap protectively. Cindy noticed a yellowed, crinkled piece photograph crumpled in the woman's hand, and she couldn't help but notice the nostalgic, happy, _free_ look on the woman's face, and smiled herself.

Among those two, there were a few other people: a middle aged couple, a family of four, an old woman wearing a strange hat, and a dark-dressed teenager, sitting in the corner of the train.

Cindy took in the teenager's depressing appearance, trying not to stare but found that she couldn't help it. She had dark brown hair, almost piercing blue eyes, which were smothered in dramatic eye make-up. She was wearing black slacks, and a plain black sweater, with her arms crossed over her chest almost angrily.

The only thing out of place, it seemed, was the person sitting next to her…

Was another teenager.

It was a boy, who seemed to be the complete opposite. He had on one of those designer shirts from one of those expensive designer stores, and just as fancy-looking jeans. His shoes were shiny and clean; his hair neatly combed and styled. His eyes were a vivid green, his hair a sandy blonde.

What shocked Cindy the most about the two was when the guy put an arm around the girl intimately, smiling down at her. The girl moved for the first time, looking up at him with what looked like a sad expression. She sniffed slightly, running her hand over her cheek (was that a tear that fell?), and Cindy's eyes widened slightly as she leaned her head on the boy's shoulder, closing her ears and letting more tears fall freely.

Cindy looked away from them, feeling like she was intruding in on a private moment.

What she couldn't tell, was if the people she was surrounded by was in the same situation she was in…

Or if it was worse.

* * *

**Gah. This chapter, this **_**story**_** is turning out differently than I wanted…but it's almost a good thing.**

**A little heads up, this story isn't centered around romance, but there **_**is**_** romance, as you can tell. **

**This story is more about Cindy…you get me?**

**Good.**

**Review!**

**P.S. Yes, it's Mike…not Phil. Sorry for the confusion.**


	4. Understanding is an Understatement

_**Cindy-Ella**_

_**Chapter Three: Understanding is an Understatement**_

* * *

I didn't really know what the time was, or even if it was night or day or if the sun was setting or rising, but I don't really care at the moment.

I had fallen asleep on the train a few hours ago, and dim light - coming from either the moon or the sun - was streaming through the dirty, small window. Sighing lightly, I sat up and stretched my arms and back and neck, looking around warily. Nobody seemed to notice my switched state from unconsciousness to full alertness, but I was secretly glad.

The young woman across from her was still holding the photograph, staring at the window just above me, the happy, free look still present across her features. Glancing towards the teenage pair in the corner, I took note that they were still in the same, intimate position.

In fact, it was like nobody had moved, nothing had changed, and no one was different.

These people were…mysterious. Different. They all had a story, a reason, for being in the same train as me. I just knew it. And like every other mystery, I just wanted to get down to the bottom of it. I wanted to know why that girl was crying, why that photograph was important to that woman, why that family of four looked so scared…

The train stopped. I jerked in my seat a little at the abrupt halt of movement and looked around rapidly. What was going on? Was I already at my destination?

The people on the train seemed to come to life then, shuffling their possessions and squirming in their seats.

My eyes fell on the woman again, who was now putting the photograph inside of her purse gently, carefully. I was able to get a glimpse of it before it disappeared from view; it was a portrait of a man and a woman and a child, standing in front of a house and smiling, looking all pretty.

I just couldn't help myself. "Is that your family in that picture?"

The woman looked up sharply, her eyes guarded. "Excuse me?"

I looked away in shame. "Um, well, I was just wondering…I mean, is that child you in that picture?"

I hope I didn't just put my foot in my mouth. I didn't need another screw-up.

After a small pause, the woman nodded. "Yes, that's me," Without another word, she pulled the photo from her purse and handed it to me, and I took it, stunned. "Those are my parents." She pointed to the smiling couple. "Well…my biological parents."

I glanced towards her. "Your biological parents?"

"I was adopted." She said shortly, with hardly any emotion.

"Oh…," was all I could say.

She shrugged. "It's really not a big deal, right? But I've always wanted to meet my real parents…and find out why they put me up for adoption. So I'm looking for them. I _am_ twenty-two, after all. It's time to discover my past, wouldn't you think so?"

She looked at me curiously. Not exactly knowing what to do, I just nodded dumbly. "Sure, I guess?"

She nodded, accepting my half-assed reply. "Exactly. I'm Madeline, what's your name?"

She stuck out her hand, not seeming shy or inhibited at all in talking to me. I was secretly glad.

I put my hand out in reply.

"I'm Cindy."

* * *

_Regular POV; Retroville. _

Jimmy could not concentrate. All he could hear was the _tap, tap, tap_ of Libby's pencil against her desk.

After a few agonizing moments of the tapping almost echoing in his brain, Jimmy lightly poked Libby in the side.

She glared at him. "What?" She hissed.

"Please stop that," was all he said.

"…" Libby didn't say a word, but the tapping had stopped.

A few seconds passed in total silence.

_Tap. Tap. _

_Tap._

Jimmy gripped his pencil until his knuckles turn white.

"Help me." _Tap_.

He raised a brow towards Libby, who had muttered the plea.

"With what?"

_Tap, tap._

"Finding Cindy."

_Tap_.

"…what? Are you serious?"

Libby nodded. "Please? I'm worried sick about her. And obviously," she quickly glanced towards the teacher, who wasn't paying attention to the hushed conversation in the back of the room. "Cindy's mother doesn't care enough to look for her, so I've decided to do it myself. But I can't go alone."

"But why me? I barely even _know_ Cindy."

"So? You've saved her life once before."

Jimmy paused, his pencil stopping on his paper, in mid-Calculus equation. "How do you know about that?"

Libby rolled her eyes and smacked her gum, gaining the attention of the teacher, who gave her a stern look and glanced away.

"I know a lot of things."

* * *

_On the train._

I couldn't _believe_ how easy it was to make friends on the train. It sort of went from friendless, homeless, poor, lonely Cindy to happy, friendly, still poor and still homeless Cindy.

But hey, at least I had people to talk to.

When the teenagers in the corner saw me conversing with Madeline ("call me Maddie," she had said, but I liked Madeline better) and they slowly but surely scooted their way over, eventually introducing themselves as Anneliese and Aidan, brother and sister from Buffalo, New York.

And while I listened to their story about them running away from their only home, from their divorcing and neglectful parents, I couldn't help but feel a little ashamed.

I was only running away because my mother was going to make me move, but I'm pretty sure she had good intentions. Right? She probably was doing what she thought was right for me and my well-being, because she _was_ my mother, right?

I sighed, trying to push the regretful thoughts to the back of my mind. Everyone must be so worried now. My mother…Libby…

Jimmy.

I shook my head, snorting to myself. I barely knew him, and just because he _saved my life_ didn't mean that he _cared_ about me. Pretty Boy had a girlfriend, anyways. He had someone there for him.

"Cindy?" A hand was waving in front of my face. I looked to my left and saw Aidan raising his brow at me curiously. "You okay? You're kinda spacing out on us."

I nodded, smiling. "Sure. I'm just…tired." I shrugged then, and they all nodded in understanding.

_But they understand_.

Glad that I had friends that at least knew that what I was doing and actually _understood_, I gave up on reprimanding myself and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Regular POV; with Jimmy and Libby._

"Are you sure about this?" Libby asked for the thousandth time.

Jimmy sighed. "Libby, I don't know you very well. And I don't know Cindy very well. But you asked for my help, and I want to help you. _Yes_, I am sure about this. Get over it."

She hesitated. "But…well, I know that you have a girlfriend. Won't _Adrienne_ get mad if you go on a whirlwind adventure with some random crazy girl like me to find another random crazy girl like Cindy? I would be mad."

He just blinked at her wearily. "No, Adrienne will be _fine_."

As if on cue, a loud buzzing echoed through Jimmy's room, where Libby had eventually been convinced to meet Jimmy at. She had been cautious about this, because she didn't want all kinds of crazy gossip to be going around about her and Jimmy "hooking up" _in his room_ or something and she _definitely_ did not want Jimmy's eccentric girlfriend to bite her head off.

Libby cringed at the sound and watched Jimmy pull his phone from his jeans' pocket and flip open and answer, "Hey."

She could hear the chatter of a feminine voice on the other line and knew immediately that it was probably Adrienne. _How ironic_.

"What? No. I'm at my house, Adrienne. Where are you? …Are you serious? What are you…? …I never told you to meet me there…are you sure? …When? …I have _no_ idea what you're talking about…"

Libby snorted softly. She knew Adrienne. They had a few classes together and they were acquaintances, and Libby thought of Adrienne as the Paranoid Girl, or Insecure Cheerleader, or something along those lines. Although Adrienne was one of the prettiest, smartest (well, that was debatable. It was an "average" smart), most popular girl in school, she somehow got it in her head that Jimmy was cheating, the whole world was out to get her, and she was a fat cow.

But of course, now that Libby had asked Jimmy to help her find Cindy, she really couldn't blame Adrienne for being at least a little suspicious of her boyfriend, but that was besides the point.

Adrienne was a freak. That was all.

Jimmy snapped his phone shut. "Wow. So Adrienne thinks I told her to meet her at the mall today after school, even though I have no account of even mentioning that to her at all. And now she's mad at me…"

Libby shrugged. "She'll get over it. Now, how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Libby's eyes widened and she almost felt like pulling out her own hair. But Jimmy was still staring at his phone, obviously distracted with his little girlfriend.

She sighed. "Okay, Jimmy. You know what? Obviously you can't handle this. I mean, it would be nice to have your _help_ and all, but I can see you have your own problems and that's fine. I'll leave now, thanks for all your help, goodbye…"

Libby stalked towards the door and pulled it open roughly, ready to rant and rave (but wait, her best friend was _missing!_) to someone but was pulled back by a hand on her shoulder.

Jimmy quickly shut the door again. "I'm sorry, Libby. I told you I wanted to help you, and I'm not doing a very good at it, am I? But we'll think of a plan to find Cindy and everything'll be fine. Okay?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Thank you. Sorry for…overreacting."

He shrugged. "No problem."

Jimmy sat back down on the bed and they started to devise a plan, the plan to find Cindy Vortex, while Libby Folfax devised a secret plan of her own.

* * *

**This story is so different from what it started out to be. Or is it just me?**

**This chapter is also pretty short, but it's time to update and I can't add to this unless I make it super long, so here you go. Review, loves!**

**=)**


	5. Girl On the Run

_Cindy-Ella_

_ChapterFour: Girl On the Run_

* * *

_Cindy's POV_

It was only five hours and one endless, amazing conversation later with my new friends when the train lurched to a stop and we had reached our destination.

At least, my destination. What if I was the only one getting off at this stop?

"This is my stop," I announced, standing up and stretching like a lazy cat. I grabbed my bag and looked down at Aidan, Anneliese, and Madeline.

Madeline smiled at me and stood up, too. "Me too. You ready?" She asked to the twins, and I raised a brow.

"Um, what?"

Aidan stood up and wrapped a warm around my shoulders. "We're all decided while you were in the bathroom that there was _no_ way we could just leave you alone. You are on a journey. We're here for you."

I could barely contain my joy at this. "Seriously? You're coming along?"

Anneliese stood up and sighed. "Yes, you demented little human. We better move before the train starts moving again."

I laughed and I led them off the train, breathing in deep. I heard Madeline complaining behind me. "Ugh, I need new clothes. And shoes. This is starting to get a little primitive."

I looked at her. "How long have you been traveling?"

She sighed. "For like two months now." She shook her head and cracked her knuckles, which was what I guess was a bad habit she had. I tried counting how many times she did that on the train, but I lost count after seventeen.

"Wow," I heard Aidan mutter. "This place is…big."

The train station was full and alive, filled with people of all sorts. Some people with revealing clothes, their eyes dancing and full of mischief. There were those wary people who had too many suitcases with them, their eyes shifting and glancing around them cautiously. And there were people that looked homeless and lost, with hardly any belongings and dirty clothes. Perhaps those people were on a journey.

Maybe those people were just like me.

* * *

_Retroville, Regular POV_

"Why are we doing this again?" Jimmy asked Libby as she walked briskly ahead of him, hardly looking for traffic as the crossed the road that divided Jimmy and Cindy's house.

"We need to ask Cindy's mom a few questions. You know, why would Cindy want to leave, and what happened right before she left. Just some background research so we know where to look." She glanced at Jimmy. They were climbing the steps of the porch now.

"Well, what if we don't learn anything useful?"

She glared at him for a few seconds before knocking. "We have to try."

He sighed and rocked on his heels a little nervously. He wasn't so sure about this. He had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought of Cindy, and he'd had that feeling since the moment he met her. She was certainly different.

And now she was _missing_, and he was helping her crazy best friend to find her.

This was all a little too unpredictable for him. It was so unusual.

And he hadn't really informed Adrienne on all the details. He had told her that he was helping Libby with a project. But he had never said what _kind_ of project, had he? No. So he wasn't lying, he just wasn't telling the truth.

But of course, if Adrienne found out the whole truth, she'd definitely be pissed. And by then, it wouldn't matter if he was "lying" or just "not telling the truth."

He'd also avoided Adrienne at school, because Libby was talking to him about meeting after school. And he bailed on her after school when they had plans to go to dinner and a movie.

Instead, he was going to talk to Cindy's (probably crazy) mother.

It only took a few moments for what Jimmy supposed was Cindy's mother to open the door, and when she did, a guy stood behind her. She had long, black hair and green eyes, just like Cindy's. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, probably from crying, and she looked quite unhappy. It didn't take a genius like Jimmy to figure out why.

"Libby?" Mrs. Vortex eyes drifted to Jimmy briefly but stayed focused on his female companion. She furiously wiped at her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

But Libby wasn't even looking at her, she was looking at the guy standing behind her. He looked pretty young…this couldn't be Cindy's father, he looked about the same age as him!

"Um, Jimmy and I wanted to talk to you," Libby quickly looked back to Mrs. Vortex. "Jimmy moved across the street from you. He's me and Cindy's friend."

Mrs. Vortex looked a little shocked. "Oh, well, nice to meet you, Jimmy."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Vortex."

He stuck out his hand and she shook it, looking even more surprised. Why was everyone surprised when he did that? He was just being polite.

"Can we come in?" Libby asked. 

Mrs. Vortex nodded and stood aside. "Chase and I were just talking, and drinking some coffee. I haven't been getting much sleep since Cindy just decided to _disappear_." 

Libby raised a brow at her as she shut the door. "Um, decided to disappear, you say?"

"Oh, it's not like Cindy was…_kidnapped_, or anything. No, I know Cindy left on her own and I know why, too." 

Jimmy glanced at Libby with a surprised look, and found that she also looked pretty surprised, also. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone beat her to it. 

"Yes, that's what me and Mrs. Vortex were discussing before you two showed up," The guy named Chase said smoothly, sending Jimmy a look that Jimmy couldn't quite read. 

Libby just rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, Jimmy quickly following suite. "Chase, I really don't know what you're doing here, but I doubt if Cindy would want you at her house. Especially if she's not here." 

Chase just glared at her from behind Mrs. Vortex, who was pouring more coffee into her mug. Jimmy noticed the slight tense look on her face as she did this, looking for all the world like she wanted to be anywhere but in her own living room, with all the people her missing daughter knew. 

"Anyway, if you know why she left, then what's the reason?" Libby asked gently. 

Sitting down with a sigh, Mrs. Vortex shook her head tiredly. "Mike and I…I've or _we've_ decided that it's time to move. From Retroville. We're getting married. And he has a job in Salt Lake City. Of course, I couldn't possibly marry him and live _here_ while he's _there_." 

Libby took in a sharp intake of breath. Well, this was crap. Now, she understood why Cindy had disappeared. She was moving away, to a city hundreds of miles away, and who knows if she'd be able to see her best friend again after that? 

Deep in thought, Jimmy decided to take the lead of the conversation, "Does Cindy have a cell phone?" 

Mrs. Vortex looked at him with the same look as before, whenever he had shook her hand. "Why…yes, she does. But her phone charger is still in her room. I'm sure it's dead already, and she probably wouldn't answer if I called her anyways." 

"Well, it's worth trying. And what if someone other than you tried to contact her?" 

She raised her brows, taking the idea into consideration. "Alright…it's worth a try." 

"I'll do it," Chase piped up, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone. 

Libby near leaped over the table. "No! You can't do it. She had your number. I think Jimmy should." She glanced at him, nodding at him once. "Cindy doesn't want anything to do with you, Chase." 

Just as Jimmy was reaching for his own phone, it vibrated. 

He opened it and read his newest text message: 

_From: Adrienne_

_Subject: Hey babe_

_How about we do something later?! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!_

He cringed a little, and exited out of the text. He just decided not to reply. He'd call her later.

"What's Cindy's number?" He asked Libby, and she gave it to him, while he composed a new text: 

_To: Cindy_

_Subject: Hey_

But Jimmy was at a blank. What would he say? "Hey, I heard you ran away" or "Where the fuck are you?" or "Your best friend is a mess, why don't you come home?" 

All three sounded pretty bad. 

But then, Jimmy got an idea. 

Smirking, he exited out of the text and decided to text Libby (even though she _was_ right next to him) and ask her the question he'd been wondering since he'd gotten to Cindy's house.

Libby jumped at her phone beeped, and she read the text: 

_From: Jimmy_

_Subject: "Chase"_

_Who the fuck is this guy?_

She almost smiled. 

_To: Jimmy_

_Subject: "Chase Angel" is his name_

_And he's Cindy's ex-boyfriend._

When she was sure Jimmy had received and read the text, she spared him a glance. He looked angry. 

She turned back to Mrs. Vortex and Chase Angel, this time actually smiling. 

Life was finally interesting, in an exhausting, crazy way. 

She supposed she could thank her best friend for that. 

* * *

_In the train station, Cindy's POV_

"Maybe we should call our parents," Aidan looked to his sister a little worriedly, who rolled her eyes.

"Why bother?" 

"Well, we've been missing for three days and I think it would just be best if we just gave them a call so they don't send the SWAT team after us." 

I rummaged through my bag, looking for anything, _something_ to eat. I was starving. I had eaten some things on the train, but it was like my stomach was a bottomless pit or something, because I never felt satisfied. I just wanted a huge, warm meal. 

Unfortunately, I was a girl on the run. That was not possible, at the moment. 

"You're delusional. It's not like they really _care_. But if you want to call them, go ahead. I have a quarter in my pocket, if you want it." 

Aidan stood up, stretching his legs. "I'm going to need more than a quarter, Anne." She shrugged, and dug around in her pockets, squirming around in her seat. She gained a lot of attention from the other people sitting near us at the train station, but she ignored them. Aidan, however, was a different story. He seemed to get a lot of attention from the female population, and he noticed it all. He also looked very self-conscious about it, too. 

Madeline had fallen asleep in the chair next to me, and I stood up quietly as to not disturb her. 

"I'll go with you. I need to walk around a little." 

Aidan nodded and turned to Anneliese, "Don't get kidnapped. Stay with Maddie." 

She rolled her eyes again, but smiled all the same. 

I followed him to the row of pay-phones that were located near the bathrooms, and Aidan looked a little nervous as he inserted the coins into the phone. I decided that I needed to give him a little privacy for this, and excused myself to the bathroom. 

Locking myself in a stall and sitting on the ground (I didn't trust public toilets), I pulled my bag onto my lap and peered inside. 

I had been looking for my damned cell phone for almost an hour now. I had it off to save my batter power, since I had stupidly forgotten my phone charger at home. 

…but it wasn't like a I had a place to plug it in at, but that was besides the point. 

Grasping something that felt like it resembled my cell phone at the very bottom of my bag and pulled out. "YES!" I yelled, happily hugging my phone to my chest. 

I kind of missed technology.

Not to mention Libby. We used to text all the time!

I turned on my phone, and found that I had a text message from a number I didn't know. 

_From: Unknown_

_Subject: Cindy…_

_Your ex-boyfriend tells me you have run away, is that true?_

Holy crap! What a creeper. 

_To: Unknown_

_Subject: Um…_

_My ex-boyfriend? As in, Chase Angel?_

_Oh, well, he's right. _

_And who are you, again?_

I waited with great anticipation for a few minutes, listening as people walked in and out of the bathroom, flushing toilets and turning the faucet on the sink. 

My phone vibrated and I quickly read the text, only to practically pass out in shock a moment later. 

_From: Unknown_

_Subject: Haha_

_Yes…are there any other ex-boyfriends I should know about? _

_And can I ask why you ran away? _

_Oh, and it's James._

* * *

**YAY. UPDATE. **

**NOW. REVIEW.**

**P.S. This chapter may or may not be UNDERLINED. I'm sorry if it is. For some reason, everything I upload is underlined and won't go to regular font. It makes me REALLY mad.**


	6. Insomniacs and Koolaid

**Guess who's back?**

**I decided that for this story, I will make a playlist and post it on my profile. I'll keep adding songs for every chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Or Koolaid!**

**_Cindy Ella_**

**_Chapter Five: Insomniacs and Koolaid _**

Adrienne Belvidere was not an insomniac, but it was almost 4 in the morning and she still couldn't sleep.

She sat in her bedroom, propped on her bed with cell phone lying on a pillow, its blank screen mocking her. She hadn't heard from Jimmy since they had gotten out of school, when he had stood her up at the mall. He had been acting very strange lately.

Her gaze narrowed. She had rejoiced whenever her boyfriend of seven months had moved to her hometown just last week, because now she could spend more time with him and not mention, keep an eye on him and every girl that surrounded him. But this proved to be a bad thing. They didn't spend any more time together and she couldn't be with him 24 hours of the day, and who knew how many girls were flirting with him?

Especially that girl she had seen him talking to at school. What was her name? Libby something? And of course, his silly neighbor friend. She couldn't even remember her name.

Adrienne tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. _Those girls don't matter_, she thought. _He loves you. _

But then why hadn't he called? Or answered her texts? She sighed and grumpily crossed her arms.

Maybe he would call in the morning. Maybe his phone had just gone dead. Or maybe he had a family thing…

Yes, it had to of been something like that. He hadn't been with another girl, because Jimmy was a great boyfriend and he would never leave her. Ever.

Smiling now, Adrienne leaned over and flipped off the lamp at her bedside before lying down for a few hours of sleep.

----

_Cindy's POV_

When we had first arrived at the train station in Vegas, I imagined us sleeping in a dark alleyway with the rats and homeless men in drug-induced comas.

But this was not the case.

Maddie had a friend of a friend that lived in a small suburb just outside of Vegas (she said that two months on the wild side of life, she had made many connections), but the real trick was getting there.

We hadn't even discussed money yet. I had some left, but I was afraid of spending it right away. As far as I knew, Aidan and Anne had plenty of money, because Aidan seemed like the worrying type to bring along a lot of cash. I had no idea about Maddie.

Currently, we were standing a few blocks away from the train station, and it was mid-day. The city was thriving with early drinkers and gamblers, but mostly tourists. I had visited a big city a few times in my life before, but it had been nothing like this.

"So this guy we're going to see…he's not a serial killer, is he?" Aidan asked warily.

Anne stuck her thumb out, standing on the edge of the sidewalk in her attempt to catch a cab. Aidan watched her, his eyes wide.

Maddie snorted. "Uh, well…I don't know for sure."

Aidan practically choked. "Then why -"

"Oh, calm down, you worry-wart!" She started cracking up laughing. "I am pretty much sure that this guy is most likely not a serial killer. Are you happy now?"

Anne started to laugh too, and I cracked a smile even though I was slightly afraid. They were laughing now - but what if it was all true and this guy was a psycho?

A yellow cab smoothly slid to a stop next to the sidewalk, taking all of us by surprise. Anne turned and shot us a grin. "And on the first try!"

This was when I realized that I had never ridden in a cab before, either. I slid in uneasily after Maddie, leaving Aidan to sit in the front seat.

Once we were on the road and everyone seemed preoccupied in their own thoughts, I pulled my dying-phone out of my purse and looked at the message I had received just an hour earlier, from the mysterious "James."

I didn't even want to know how he got my number, or how he knew Chase. Obviously, he went to my school. But I didn't know anyone by the name of James. It was true that I didn't know everyone in Retroville, so maybe he was home schooled? But that made the whole situation even more confusing.

I decided to text him back, and ask him, instead of letting it drive me crazy.

_To: James_

_Wait, what?_

_How did you get my number?_

I closed my phone quickly and took a few deep breaths. My heart was beating very quickly.

_From: James_

_From one of your friends. _

_Where are you?_

I bit back an annoyed growl. One of my friends? That had to be Libby. I didn't have many other friends. And who was he to ask where I was? It was none of his business; I didn't know him.

I shut my phone and shoved it back in my purse.

---

Jimmy glanced nervously at Adrienne for the hundredth time that day, but she didn't seem to notice. Actually she had seemed quite out of it all day. They were currently at lunch, and Jimmy could feel Libby's searing gaze on his back. She wanted to leave today to look for Cindy.

Just thinking about it made him anxious and panicky. He had never just run off without permission to look for a crazy runaway who he hardly knew. He oftentimes found himself thinking whether or not it was worth it, but he just assumed it was. Sure, his parents would kill him. Adrienne would have a major meltdown. He would miss school, but he was smart enough that it didn't matter even if he missed a whole year.

He worried mostly about Adrienne. He had been dating her for awhile; long enough to know that she was slightly insecure and got jealous easily.

His real dilemma was whether to tell her now or let her figure it out along with everyone else. If he told her, she would try to prevent him from going. If he didn't, there was no telling what she would do. Probably go after him.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, but Adrienne didn't notice that either. She just kept happily eating her lunch, her eyes drooping occasionally like she was about to fall asleep.

He turned his head slightly and spotted Libby, and she lifted her brow. She had specifically told Jimmy not to tell Adrienne. So far, so good. She just wondered when he would crack under pressure and spill out the truth.

She gestured at the empty seat beside her - that belonged to Cindy, of course - with her eyes and Jimmy nodded slightly.

There was no backing out now.

---

Cindy's POV.

The first thing I noticed about Serial Killer's house was that it was throbbing with music. From outside, it didn't sound like anything I knew, except that it wasn't your usual head-vibrating and brain-pounding dance mix, or any kind of crazy death metal (which made me feel more relaxed, obviously). I could hear the distinct rattle of tambourines and the strum of guitar. I was definitely intrigued...

But not intrigued enough to get killed, of course.

_Curiosity killed the cat, and walking into strangers' home got Cindy Vortex murdered._ I wondered if that should be my new motto.

I drifted towards the back of the group, Maddie and Anne walked next to each other, chattering excitedly over the loud music. Aidan was quiet, like me. I knew he had worrying issues, and I knew that it seemed to annoy his sister, but I felt kind of grateful that I wasn't the only one who was scared. I patted his shoulder comfortingly, and smiled. He attempted to smile back but failed.

I winced and turned my attention to Maddie, who was knocking on the door. I took a deep breath. _Time to meet my death_.

The door flew open and we all heard a crash on the other side. Glass breaking. A lamp? Jars that held victim's intestines? I shuddered at the thought.

A man, who seemed to be in his early twenties stood in the doorway, squinting at us. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and was holding a glass with red liquid inside. _Red koolaid? BLOOD?_ It looked like he was growing a a beard, but he didn't seem to be one of those guys who was trying to resemble Jesus. I had to admit, for a Serial Killer, he was pretty fine.

Though, not fine enough make it okay for him to kill me. Of course.

"Guests so early? I told Ted not to leave...he just went to the grocery store."

There was a small silence. A little awkward. I guess none of us knew what to say to that, considering we didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

Maddie spoke up first, "Are you Wyatt?"

Well, Wyatt was a pretty normal name. A pretty normal name for a Serial Killer, anyway.

Wyatt the Serial Killer shrugged. "Depends on who's asking..."

Maddie opened her mouth to speak again, but this time Anne beat her to it. She stuck out her hand for Serial Killer Guy to shake and he complied without hesitating. "I'm Anne, that's Maddie, brother Aidan is back there and that's Cindy."

I tried not to flinch when Wyatt's eyes flickered towards me, but he just smiled. He had a nice smile. I quickly looked away, but I could still feel his eyes on me.

"My friend Brayden told me that you let people crash at your place if they need to..." Maddie trailed off, suddenly sounding unsure.

Wyatt shrugged again. "I guess. But damn, does Brayden tell everyone that? I don't want this house becoming like a soup kitchen, you know? I can't take care of anyone but myself but I have to admit that this house is too big for just Ted and I..." He started to walk away, leaving the front door wide open. "Y'all can come in, I guess."

I have only been acquainted with Wyatt the Serial Killer for a few minutes, I already knew that he liked to say "I guess" a lot and he loved The Cardigans _Lovefool _cover by The Morning Benders because that was the song that was playing in background. I only knew that song because of Chase. He used to make fun of it. I found it strange that a guy was even listening to that song and even stranger that he was playing it loud for everyone to hear.

Serial Killer Dude had guts, I had to admit.

I followed closely behind Maddie into the house, which was messy but not the disgusting kind of messy. There were knick-knacks and random objects everywhere; little ceramic figurines, GI Joe's, thick notebooks and expensive-looking textbooks that looked untouched, plastic flamingos and yard gnomes. As far as I could see, there were no deadly weapons, dismembered bodies, or scenes of struggling victims.

I felt a little safer. I turned my head to look at Aidan, who was walking very closely behind me, and he still looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. I sighed.

Wyatt was standing in front of an ancient stereo (I was shocked by the sound quality of it) and turning the volume dial. The music lessened from eardrum-destroyer to barely-there, and I could hear my ears ringing.

"Who's Ted?" Maddie asked.

Wyatt turned around and shrugged. "He's my friend. He lives here with me...he's from the east coast, can you believe that? He's a cool guy, no worries." He turned and started walking away again, an obvious habit of his. Along with shrugging. He did that a lot, too. "You guys want anything to eat or anything? Where y'all from?"

Everyone started to shuffle towards what I guessed was the kitchen, but something caught my eye. It was a painting, quite large, surrounded by an ornate wooden frame. In the painting, a woman was standing on a bridge, looking down on the water below. I noticed there was a boat in the water, filled with tiny little people, and they were waving at the woman. They were leaving her.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice that Wyatt was standing behind me. "Whatcha looking at?" His voice was deep in my ear. I jumped about four feet in the air.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking at this painting. Who did it?"

"I did."

I shouldn't have been surprised, because I didn't know whether Wyatt was a painter or not. But I was surprised anyways, because he just didn't seem like the type. I guess that just goes to show how well I can read people, right?

"Wow - uh, it's really really good. Are you like a...professional artist?" I asked, feeling somewhat shy. I suddenly feel like a real intruder. My stomach starts to hurt. I shouldn't be here, in suburbia Las Vegas, with all these strangers. _I want to go home. _But I pretend everything is fine.

Wyatt doesn't notice my uncomfortable-ness and just chuckles a little. "Definitely not. I did go to an art school upstate, but I dropped out and now I'm living in Sin City. I painted this a couple years ago and was about to burn it when Ted stopped me and hung it up."

"What does it mean?"

He shot me a mysterious smile. "What do you _think _it means?"

It was my turn to shrug. "Well, I think it's about a woman who visits another place, but ends up falling in love with it and decides to live there. And then all her family and friends visit her and try to make her come home. But she can't be convinced." I absently trace my finger along the brown edge of the bridge. "So she stays."

It's quiet for a long time after I say that, and after a few moments I glance at him. I'm pretty scared to see his face. Was I completely and totally wrong? Was he going to hate me now?

But no, the look on his face was pure admiration. "Oh my God. That's just...that's just perfect. How did you _know_?"

I just shook my head. "Lucky guess?"

He rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing. I think this painting speaks to you, whether you want to admit it or not. But that's okay, none of us want to speak the truth. You thirsty?"

I blinked up at him, his casual smile back on his face. Suddenly, my phone started vibrate in my pocket violently. I placed my hand over it and smiled back at him.

"Sure. Got any more of that koolaid?"

----

**I sure hope this makes up for the long time I didn't update. I am truly sorry. **

**I have information for _all_ of my stories on my profile; go check it out! And don't forget to leave a review! ;)**


End file.
